Resurrection
by Wildfire10
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR LAST HOPE* Ashspoof? This is about the reincarnation of Ashfur. It could either be serious or a spoof, I'm not certain... Whatever it turns out being, enjoy!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown taby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Dustpelt-dark brown taby tom**

**Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom**

**Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes**

**Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches **

**Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom**

**Leafpool-light brown taby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat**

**Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes**

**Birchfall-light brown tabby tom**

**Berrynose-cream-colored tom**

**Hazeltail-small gray and white she-cat**

**Mousewhisker-gray and white tom**

**Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat**

**Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Foxleap-reddish tabby tom**

**Icecloud-white she-cat**

**Toadstep-black and white tom**

**Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat**

**Briarlight-dark brown she-cat **

**Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

**Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes**

**Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Seedfall-very pale ginger she-cat**

**Lilyspot-dark tabby she-cat with white patches**

**Molecloud-brown and cream tom**

**Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Dewshadow- gray tom with amber eyes**

**Snowdrop- white tom with amber eyes**

**Amberwhisp- pale gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes**

**Apprentices**

**None**

**Queens**

**Cherryleaf-ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Mousewhisker's kits, Ashkit, thick-furred, pale gray tom with darker flecks, dark blue eyes, and Sweetkit, white and ginger she-kit with amber eyes**

**Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Birchfall's kits, Brindlekit, black she-kit with golden brindle and amber eyes, Duskkit, pale gray tabby she-kit with green eyes, and Clawkit, light brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws)**

**Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace**

**Elders**

**Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Rowanstar-ginger tom**

**Deputy: Applefur-mottled brown she-cat **

**Apprentice- Stormpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom**

**Apprentice- Skywhisker**

**Warriors**

**Oakfur-small brown tom**

**Smokefoot-black tom**

**Toadfoot-dark brown tom**

**Crowfrost-black and white tom**

**Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back**

**Snowbird-pure white she-cat**

**Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom**

**Scorchfur-dark gray tom**

**Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom**

**Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom**

**Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat**

**Pinenose-black she-cat**

**Ferretclaw-cream and gray tom**

**Starlingwing-ginger tom**

**Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles**

**Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Shortleg-black and white tom**

**Swooptail-gray tabby tom**

**Adderstep-dark brown tabby tom**

**Sharpshade-black tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Apprentices**

**Skywhisker-light brown tabby tom**

**Stormpaw-dark gray tabby tom**

**Queens**

**Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet (mother of Adderstep's kits, Ravenkit, black she-kit, Blackkit, white and black tom, and Dapplekit, brown and gray she-kit)**

**Elders**

**Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**

**Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail**

**Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye**

**WindClan**

**Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom**

**Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat**

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom**

**Warriors**

**Crowfeather-dark gray tom**

**Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom**

**Whitetail-small white she-cat**

**Gorsetail-very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes**

**Weasalfur- ginger tom with white paws**

**Harespring- brown and white tom**

**Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws**

**Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat**

**Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat**

**Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat **

**Whiskerfoot- light brown tom**

**Apprentice- Swiftpaw**

**Boulderleaf- large pale gray tom**

**Apprentice- Mountainpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Swiftpaw- pale gray and white tom with blue eyes**

**Mountainpaw- small white she-cat with pale gray paws**

**Queens**

**Furzewhisker- gray and white she-cat (mother of Weasalfur's kits, Runningkit, gray and white long-furred tom, Whistlekit, ginger she-kit with white tail-tip**

**Elders**

**Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom**

**Tornear- tabby tom**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat**

**Apprentice- Willowshine**

**Warriors**

**Mintfur- light gray tabby tom**

**Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom**

**Mallownose- light brown tabby tom**

**Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom**

**Petalfur- gray and white she-cat**

**Grasspelt- light brown tom**

**Troutfoot- pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Mossynose- brown and white she-cat**

**Rushtail- light brown tabby tom**

**Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat**

**Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **

**Fuzzythroat- long-furred white and gray she-cat**

**Streamwillow- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Smokystream- light gray tabby she-cat**

**Apprentices**

**Lowpaw- black she-cat**

**Shellpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Ripplepaw- light brown tabby tom**

**Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat**

**Queens**

******Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat** (mother of Pebblefoot's kits, Webkit, pale gray tabby tom, and Softkit, soft-furred white she-kit)

**Elders**

**Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat **

**Pouncetail- ginger and white tom**

**Prologue**

Ashfur awoke once more in StarClan. He stretched and sat up. Normally, Ashfur would immediately begin hunting, but today he didn't feel right; something was missing.

Ashfur looked around, spotting Bluestar Yellowfang, and Lionheart walking together, their mews inaudible. Ashfur padded over to the three cats curiously, walking though a stream teeming with fish. As he stepped closer, he heard Yellowfang whisper something in Bluestar's ear. The bushy ray she-cat swished her tail and looked up at Ashfur. Yellowfang nudged her former leader and Bluestar looked up at the speckled gray StarClan warrior.

"Ashfur," Bluestar greeted him. Ashfur smiled, though his suspicions grew at the blue-gray cat's face.

Lionheart exchanged a glance with Yellowfang and mewed, "We have something important to say, Ashfur."

Ashfur padded forward and sat before the other three StarClan cats, narrowing his blue eyes. Ashfur leaned forward and wrapped his tail around his paws.

Bluestar explained herself softly, "You see, Ashfur, we all know how difficult it was for you when Squirrelflight chose Brambleclaw, or Bramblestar, now, over you."

Ashfur shifted his paws, uncertain of where this was going.

Lionheart continued Bluestar's explanation, "We believe you understand all you have done, and you know you shouldn't have tried to kill Leafpool's kits. So, we believe you deserve a second chance."

Ashfur was surprised. He stared at the three cats as though each of them had grown two more heads. "What?" he asked in bewilderment, his breath taken away.

Yellowfang grunted, "Do you have bees in your brain? What do you say?"

Ashfur did not take offense at Yellowfang's grumpy tone, instead he responded, "Yes. Yes, I would love that, Bluestar, Lionheart, Yellowfang!"

Yellowfang grunted, leaning back, "Of course you do. That what I thought you would say."

Bluestar nodded slowly, but the hesitation was pure on her face. "Ashfur, are you sure you accept this? This is very risky business; not every cat can return. I can't guarantee yours."

"Of course, Bluestar," Ashfur replied softly, understanding the risk of the situation.

Bluestar flicked her tail, "Very well, Ashfur." The former ThunderClan leader touched her nose to Ashfur's forehead. Pain shot through Ashfur, and he heard one last farewell from his fellow StarClan warriors as everything went black.

_Goodbye._

**Me: Well, there you have it. This may turn out to be either spoofy or serious. So far, it's serious. Just hang on, and we'll see what happens. Now, all you Ashfur haters, I like Ashfur, and he was one of my fav charries until he went... well... *cough* cuckoo. *cough***

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ashkit let out a big yawn. His sister, Sweetkit, squeaked in indignation as their mother nudged them from her belly. Ashkit raised his head and opened his bright, tiny eyes. Sweetkit raised her white and ginger head to look up at their motehr, and Ashkit did the same. A ginger she-cat lay before them, her eyes filled with love.

Another she-cat, a white she-cat, lay nearby, her tail curled over her nose. Ashkit looked at a cream-colored she-cat whose long fur was obviously making her uncomfortably hot in the greenleaf weather.

The white she-cat purred, "Those two are just like Brindlekit, Duskkit, and Clawkit; pawfuls!" she raised her head from her tail and looked up at the ginger cat lying before the two kits.

Ashkit's mother nodded in agreement. "You're right, Whitewing, they are indeed."

The cream-colored she-cat muttered, "I wish there was a better place to sleep. It's way too hot this greenleaf, don't you agree, Cherryleaf?"

Ashkit's mother purred, "Yes, Daisy."

Ashkit stood to look up at his mother disdainfully. He squeaked, "Mom, why'd you push us away?"

Cherryleaf licked the top of his head, letting out yet another purr, "Because you two should get outside and play."

Ashkit nodded and flicked his tail. Sweetkit bounced after him and the two kits raced excitedly into camp. Ashkit ran straight into Dustpelt, who let out a hiss of annoyance. Ashkit raced away from the brown tabby and sprang for the fresh-kill pile. Skidding to a halt, he sniffed a squirrel warily.

Sweetkit let out a soft purr much like their mother's, "Are you afraid of squirrels?"

Ashkit bristled and let out a playful snort, "No, I am most certainly not!"

Ashkit's ears pricked as Sweetkit leaped at him. Playfully, Ashkit tussled with his sister until a growl interrupted their play, "Excuse me."

Ashkit raised his head to see an annoyed Thornclaw. Ashkit shoved Sweetkit out of the way and gave an apologetic glance at the golden brown tabby before racing toward Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight was ordering, as a deputy always does, "Dovewing, could you lead a patrol of Bumblestripe, Thornclaw, and Dewpaw? I would like you to hunt by the ShadowClan border."

Dovewing nodded and led her patrol from the hollow, Thornclaw hissing mutinously under his breath, "I didn't get to eat any fresh-kill!"

Ivypool strode past, her dark blue eyes narrowed, as she caught sight of her sister. "Dovewing!" she called, alerting Squirrelflight nearby. "May I join your patrol?"

Dovewing poked her head into camp. "Of course Ivypool," she mewed, looking bewildered. Ivypool bounded after her sister, and Ashkit wondered what they were going to talk about.

The feeling of a gaze made Ashkit's pelt blaze like fire. He turned to see Bramblestar watching him from the fresh-kill pile, Jayfeather close by. The medicine cat was whispering something to his leader, and Ashkit felt uncomfortable with the Clan leader's gaze burning into his pelt. He tugged at Sweetkit, "Let's go."

Sweetkit nodded and bounded after the speckled kit. Ashkit skidded to a halt before Squirrelflight as the ginger cat called, "Poppyfrost, could you take Foxleap, Rosepetal, and Brackenfur with you on patrol?"

Poppyfrost nodded and Squirrelflight continued, "It's a border patrol; ShadowClan."

Poppyfrost nodded again and Ashkit led his sister before the deputy. Ashkit asked, tail swishing eagerly back and forth, "Can we join the patrol?"

Squirrelflight flinched and Ashkit winced at her guarded green gaze. Ashkit instead turned to Poppyfrost, "Can we?"

Poppyfrost shook her head and reminded the small tom, "No, Ashkit. Kits can't leave camp, you know that."

Squirrelflight turned away and Poppyfrost led her patrol from camp. Ashkit exchanged a bewildered glance with Sweetkit. _What's up with everyone about me today?_

Though as Ashkit thought about it, he knew that it was not just today. No, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, had always looked at him funny.

Ashkit led Sweetkit away once more, over to the Highledge. There, Ashkit continued his play-fight with Sweetkit. "Can we join?" a meow asked behind the littermates. Ashkit turned to see Brindlekit, Clawkit, and Duskkit. Touched by the fact that the older kittens had decided to play with them, Ashkit nodded.

So, Brindlekit smiled and yowled, "I'm Brindlestar, leader of ShadowClan, and I am going to destroy all of you!"

Ashkit crouched, purring, as Clawkit hissed, "I'm Clawstar, leader of RiverClan!"

"And Duskstar, leader of ThunderClan!" Duskkit added.

Ashkit yowled, "I'm Ashstar, leader of WindClan with my deputy, Sweet... Sweetfur!"

Sweetkit let out a purr of amusement at her own name and the five kits plunged into a battle, eventually ending with Sweetkit playing as a traitor, an apprentice of the Dark Forest.

So, the kits reenacted the Battle of the Stars. Ashkit tackled Sweetkit and yowled, "Why did you have to do this, Sweetfur? Why!?"

Sweetkit hissed, playfully batting her paws at Ashkit's belly, "I wanted to be a better warrior! Tigerstar taught me well, and I will win!"

Clawkit purred, "I am Firestar! I will battle you, Tigerstar!"

Sweetkit turned to the young tom and Ashkit, being the only other tom, strode up to Clawkit and began to tussle. The kits tussled onward, and Sweetkit even played as the flaming tree that killed Firestar.

Ashkit, Brindlekit, and Duskkit, playing as Dovewing, Ivypool, and Lionblaze, stared in shock at Clawkit, whom lay motionless upon the ground.

Ashkit scowled as he heard Cherryleaf calling, yet his frown did not remain. Eventually he was smiling again, and he walked after Sweetkit into the nursery. Cherryleaf curled around the two kits, and soon Ashkit was sound asleep in the gentle curve of his mother's belly.

**Me: That didn't take long at all.**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ashkit looked out at the wet clearing. Rain poured into the hollow, and a chill ran up the speckled kit's spine. Ashkit wished he could bring his littermate out into camp, and they could see what Lionblaze was doing. The golden tabby was crouching by the fresh-kill pile, his fur dripping wet. Lionblaze raised his head and padded into the medicine cat's den. He must be visiting his brother, Jayfeather.

Leafpool raced from the warriors' den, with Cloudtail, Sorreltail, and Spiderleg close behind. Squirrelflight padded after them and darted underneath the shelter of the Highledge. The dark ginger she-cat called, "Dovewing, take Ivypool and Blossomfall with you for Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw's warrior assessments!"

Dovewing poked her head out from the warriors' den and blinked. She led Ivypool and Blossomfall into the apprentices' den and then the apprentices and warriors raced away. Ashkit sighed, wishing he and Sweetkit were the apprentices instead.

He glanced over his shoulder at his littermate and Whitewing's kits. Cherryleaf was encouraging something to Sweetkit and moments later the white and ginger she-kit pounced on Clawkit, and the two kittens tumbled in a flurry of legs and tails. Ashkit's ears pricked as pawsteps reached him. He turned to see his father, Mousewhisker. Mousewhisker slipped in and padded up to Cherryleaf, nuzzling the ginger queen with a sharp intensity of warmth and love. Purrs were exchanged, and Ashkit turned his head to the outside world once more, not paying any attention to his father's presence.

Wrapping his tail around his paws, Ashkit spotted Jayfeather and Lionblaze making their way from camp. Ashkit wondered what the brothers were going to talk about. Perhaps about Hollyleaf? There had been many stories of the black cat's death. From what Purdy had told him, Hollyleaf had been killed by an evil cat named Hawkfrost, and the moment Hawkfrost killed her, Brambleclaw killed his brother and Hawkfrost would never return, nor Tigerstar. Ashkit shuddered, afraid of the Dark Forest cats whom had claimed many Clan cats for their own vicious plans. The Clans had nearly been destroyed, but the prophecy of Four came true, as Dovewing, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Firestar saved the Clans for generations to come.

Ashkit turned his head to see Mousewhisker obviously trying to calm Sweetkit down, for the ginger and white she-kit was getting all too excited. Cherryleaf purred and pushed Sweetkit back into the nest with a sweep of her tail.

Ashkit rose to his paws and joined his sister at Cherryleaf's belly. As Mousewhisker began to patch up a hole in the nursery that Daisy had complained about the day before, Ashkit listened to the soft, patient, pattering of the rain. Ashkit fell asleep in his mother's warmth and his father's presence.

Ashkit jolted awake at the sound of thunder crackling overhead. The tiny cat bristled and stared in shock at the sight of lightning piercing the night sky.

Ashkit shook his head, trying to rid of the ringing in his ears at yet another round of thunder. Ashkit shivered as the wind howled with much ferocity. Fear drove its icy claws into his pelt as he wondered if a tree would fall like before. Ashkit turned his back on the terrifying world outside the nursery, for he didn't wish to see it.

Ashkit looked up at Cherryleaf, whom was still sleeping, snoring softly. A flash shocked Ashkit and thunder roared in his ears and seemed to crackle just above his head. Ashkit shot from where he crouched and tucked himself under Cherryleaf's paw, shivering with teeth chattering. Cherryleaf jolted awake at Ashkit's shivering and chattering. The queen opened her amber eyes just as lightning hit and thunder roared milliseconds after.

Cherryleaf licked Ashkit, smoothing his bristling pelt. Even Cherryleaf's rhythmic, soothing tongue could not calm Ashkit. Something about storms scared Ashkit, and he wasn't sure what. A feeling of unease, anger, loss, ferocity, and shame filled him, and he wished he could yowl his agony to the stars. Thoughts of fire built up in his mind, and he shrank away at the thought of the forest ablaze.

Ashkit shut his eyes tight, wishing he didn't know of fire, and suddenly it occurred to him that he shouldn't know. Ashkit opened his eyes and glanced at Cherryleaf, who had laid her head back down on her paws. Ashkit passed the queen to arrive back at the nursery entrance.

As he looked, he spotted Squirrelflight hissing to Jayfeather, whose blind blue eyes were staring up at the top of the hollow, where a few trees stood tall.

Ashkit caught the dark ginger she-cat's words, "Doesn't it remind you of the night when..."

Ashkit strained his ears to hear Jayfeather murmur, "Ashfur..."

Squirrelflight turned away from the medicine cat, her green eyes glittering sadly. "I'm so sorry about all that. I know I did wrong... I was just trying to help my sister... your mother..."

Ashkit remembered the tales of Ashfur, the ThunderClan tom whom had been so jealous of Bramblestar, he had attempted to kill Squirrelflight's kits, only to find they weren't hers. Ashfur had been killed by Hollyleaf on the night of the Gathering, before he could tell every cat. Hollyleaf had announced that night that she, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather were not Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits, but Leafpool and Crowfeather's.

Jayfeather shook his head and meowed, "You were only being loyal to Leafpool. It was not your secret to tell. ThunderClan has forgiven you, and you deserve your place as deputy. It's nonsense not to say so."

Squirrelflight gave way to a tiny smile. "Thanks, Jayfeather. I guess you're not so young anymore, are you?"

Jayfeather twitched his tail. Dovewing hurried from the warriors' den and growled, "ShadowClan warriors coming!"

Squirrelflight and Jayfeather whipped around, bristling, as a ginger tom appeared, his pelt soaked with the oncoming rain. Squirrelflight called for Bramblestar and the dark brown tabby made his way down from the rocks. Bramblestar stood before the ShadowClan cat.

The foreign warrior held his head high, eyes glittering with defiance at Squirrelflight's unsheathed claws. "Rowanclaw," Jayfeather breathed, and obviously he had recognized the ginger tom's scent rather than by sight.

Ashkit's ears pricked at the tom's name. The dank stench of ShadowClan reached him and he wrinkled his nose. Bramblestar meowed, chin lifted, "What are you doing here, Rowanclaw?"

The ShadowClan cat murmured, "I wish to inform you that I have just returned from the Moonpool to receive my nine lives. I am now called Rowanstar. Blackstar died, sadly, but ShadowClan continues to thrive. Applefur is my new deputy."

Bramblestar nodded and meowed, "Well, Rowanstar, I am glad to see you informed us, but why so late?"

Rowanstar flicked his tail impatiently and replied, "I came so late so I wouldn't have to come back and leave my Clan when I was already in your territory. I am sorry if I have disturbed you."

Bramblestar nodded slowly and murmured, "Rowanstar, I wish you a long life. May StarClan light your path."

Jayfeather took a pawstep forward and touched noses with a small tabby tom who seemed to be ShadowClan as well. "Welcome, Littlecloud. How is your apprentice?"

"Very good," the ShadowClan medicine cat purred. "Skypaw's trying his hardest."

Ashkit winced at how old the small tabby was. Littlecloud's muzzle was gray and obviously he was quite frail. The ShadowClan cat seemed on the verge of death. Jayfeather replied, "I'm certain he is close to gaining a full medicine cat name?"

Littlecloud nodded, "Next half-moon."

Jayfeather twitched his whiskers approvingly and mewed, "May StarClan light your path, Littlecloud."

Littlecloud smiled at the blind gray tabby. Rowanstar twitched his tail and raced back into the forest, his medicine cat following close behind. Ashkit watched the cats disappear into the pouring rain and shadows of the forest. Bramblestar nodded to Squirrelflight and murmured something to both before slipping back into his den. Squirrelflight turned to Jayfeather. "You better go," she whispered, barely audible for Ashkit to hear.

Jayfeather twitched his nose and narrowed his eyes. Flattening his ears as the rain pounded even harder, he slipped into his own den. Squirrelflight hurried into the warriors' den, and her faint answering mew to Thornclaw was the last thing Ashkit heard of her.

Ashkit turned his back on the outside world and joined his sister. Sweetkit's breath stirred his ear fur as he lay beside his mother. Cherryleaf had fallen asleep once more, her eyes shut tight, screwing out the roars of thunder. Ashkit curled up, laying his tail over his nose comfortably. The soft snores of Cherryleaf began to soothe him, and slowly he found himself drifting into sleep.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ashkit made his way out from the nursery. He couldn't' be in there right now because Cinderheart had moved in. The gray tabby she-cat was almost ready to birth Lionblaze's kits. Ashkit glanced from side to side and trotted into the elders' den. He spotted Purdy lying on his back snoring the day away.

Ashkit pawed at the plump tabby and Purdy jolted awake, eyes bright in surprise. The tabby elder lifted his head and looked at the speckled kitten. Purring, Purdy mewed, "What brings you here, Ashkit?"

Ashkit smiled and answered excitedly, "I would like to hear about a story!"

"What about the one Firestar told me about," Purdy paused for dramatic effect, "SkyClan?"

Ashkit's ears pricked; he had never heard that one before! Excitedly, he listened to Purdy's story.

Purdy began, "Not long after LionClan's battle and the four Clans were back to normal, after all those moons of peace, Firestar encountered something new. Long before Firestar was born or Bluestar opened her eyes for the first time, lived a fifth Clan."

_A fifth Clan? _ Ashkit wondered aloud, "I thought there were only four Clans, not including StarClan."

Purdy flicked his tail and continued, "No, Ashkit. SkyClan was the fifth Clan, alive and well with long legs, and powerful haunches. In the old territories, SkyClan was driven out by the other Clans when the Twolegs tore up their home. SkyClan begged for mercy, but the other Clans refused and said that they could not give up their territories for a starving rival Clan; they had too many mouths to feed on their own. The closest SkyClan got to remaining was when RiverClan spoke up, saying they may be able to give them land to live on, but the other Clans reasoned that there were only four trees in Fourtrees, and that was a sign that SkyClan never belonged."

Ashkit caught his breath, surprised that the four other Clans could be so harsh to another Clan that was on the brink of starvation.

Purdy carried on, "So, SkyClan left. They ventured far and soon found a gorge where they could survive. The problem was that there were too many rats, and SkyClan couldn't take more than one paw step of land without being overrun by rats. In the end, SkyClan couldn't survive any longer, so they disbanded, becoming loners, rogues, and most became kittypets."

"Really?" Ashkit asked, blue eyes gleaming with interest.

Purdy nodded. "Yes, Ashkit. Then, Firestar received messages from the leader of SkyClan who had to take his Clan away from the forest, Cloudstar. The former SkyClan leader asked Firestar if he would help the Clan. Firestar was furious with StarClan that they had lied, and that there had once been five Clans in the forest. But, Firestar, despite StarClan's insistence, chose to travel to save SkyClan. Sandstorm journeyed with them and they encountered a few challenges before arriving at the gorge SkyClan had attempted to live in. When they arrived, Firestar gathered rogues, loners, and kittypets to join his Clan. One in particular was named Leaf, and she became the leader of SkyClan, Leafstar. Firestar made her leader after StarClan chose her and headed back with Sandstorm to ThunderClan's forest home. Firestar doesn't know precisely what happened to SkyClan afterward, all we know is that they are hopefully prospering after battling with Firestar against the rats and losing only one warrior, Rainfur. The only downfall was that and Firestar lost one life to the vicious creatures. Hopefully, Leafstar is leading her Clan well and maybe we'll hear from her again."

Finishing his story, Purdy smiled warmly at Ashkit's intrigued look. Purdy twitched his nose. "And that's the story of SkyClan."

Ashkit raised his tail high and squeaked, "I want to see SkyClan! I want to know if it really is real!"

PUrdy shook his head and replied, "SkyClan doesn't know where we are."

Ashkit nodded, a little disappointed, but accepted this factor. He knew it would never happen, he'd already been told that SkyClan's ancestors didn't walk these skies. "Thanks, Purdy," he mewed happily.

Purdy nodded and twitched his whiskers. Purdy nodded to Ashkit. "However, if Firestar or Sandstorm were still alive, they would tell you."

Ashkit leaped to his paws and mewed, "What if they show me from StarClan!?"

Purdy shrugged. "I don't believe that SkyClan will need any help."

Ashkit nodded and waved his tail, mewing, "Bye, Purdy!"

"See you later," Purdy purred warmly. Ashkit bounced from the den and heard yowls.

"Cinderheart!" Lionblaze yowled, standing before the nursery in shock. He whipped around to face the medicine cats' den. "Jayfeather, Cinderheart's having her kits!"

Surprised, Ashkit bounded toward the golden tabby, anxious to see the gray tabby she-cat birthing his new denmates. Jayfeather shouldered his way from the medicine cats' den and raced to the nursery, shoving past Lionblaze and disappearing inside. Brackenfur and Sorreltail stood side by side, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their daughter's kits.

Lionblaze passed back and forth restlessly and Ashkit refrained from asking too many questions. Sweetkit joined Ashkit, Duskkit, Clawkit, and Brindlekit hurried behind her, excited to see the new kits.

Ashkit held Sweetkit back with his tail and whispered, "We should give Cinderheart some space."

Sweetkit cocked and eye and asked, "When did you get so... boring?"

Ashkit forced himself not to take offense and held a straight face. Whitewing's head poked from the nursery and she whispered, "She's doing great, Lionblaze. The first kit is coming soon. Just hold on and wait; these things take a deal of time."

Lionblaze nodded and nervously padded away to speak with Bramblestar, who was watching his warrior excitedly. The cats of ThunderClan began to gather in the clearing, awaiting the birth of all the kits.

Sorreltail purred, "How lucky we are! So many kits this greenleaf!"

Brackenfur nodded in agreement and Thornclaw wrapped his tail around his paws. Thornclaw meowed, "Yes, indeed, Sorreltail. And we haven't lost a single queen!"

Sorreltail shrugged and replied, "It doesn't happen often, anyway."

Spiderleg mewed, "Yes, it doesn't. We really don't have reason to worry for Cinderheart. Why is Lionblaze worrying so much?"

Brackenfur let out an irritated snort, "Spiderleg, you act like you never worried about Daisy when she birthed Toadstep and Rosepetal."

Spiderleg grumbled something but he didn't speak in an audible voice. Daisy poked her head out from the nursery and mewed, "A tom! A tom!"

Lionblaze leaped to his paws excitedly, though he did not say anything. Daisy put her head back into the nursery and at the same time, Foxleap, Toadstep, Dewshadow, and Snowdrop arrived carrying their prey from hunting patrol.

Foxleap dropped his prey and asked urgently, "What's going on, Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze turned his glowing amber gaze upon the reddish-ginger tom and purred, "Cinderheart is birthing kits! I have a son!"

The golden tabby jumped once, looking like he could burst with pride. He paced back and forth moments later, his worry returning. Foxleap paced beside him, chatting with Lionblaze to help take his mind off of his mate. Icecloud joined her brother and touched her tail-tip to Lionblaze's shoulder, joining the conversation.

Time passed achingly, and Ashkit's paws itched to see the little kits. Whitewing poked her head out and meowed excitedly, "A she-kit! And a tom!"

Lionblaze's tail raised high in pride once more. Whitewing yowled, "Three kits! No, four! There's a little she-kit!"

Lionblaze jumped excitedly as Whitewing poked her head inside. Then, the white she-cat poked her head out and she looked very sad. "Three," she mewed.

Lionblaze flattened his ears as Whitewing brought out a small reddish-ginger she-kit, looking disheartened. She made her way to Lionblaze and placed the limp bundle before his paws. Lionblaze looked down at the small body and prodded it with a paw; the she-kit remained motionless.

Ashkit felt tears well up in his eyes at the shadow of grief in the golden tabby's amber eyes. Lionblaze sat down and curled his tail around his paws sadly. Ashkit padded over to the she-kit, and he nudged her with his nose. He began to lick her gently between the ears, and did not stop.

Movement arrived under Ashkit and his ears pricked. The she-kit moved and let out a little squeal. Lionblaze's ears pricked and Whitewing tucked her head under Birchfall's chin, twining tails with him.

Lionblaze yowled to StarClan, "It's a miracle! She's alive!"

Jayfeather poked his head from the nursery, blind blue eyes bright with warmth for his brother. Lionblaze took the reddish-ginger she-kit into the nursery, disappearing from sight.

Whitewing purred, "Two she-kits and two toms! They're beautiful, too!"

Ashkit bounced with excitement and followed Lionblaze into the nursery. He spotted the golden tabby crouched over his kits; a golden tabby tom, just like him, the reddish-ginger she-kit, and two twins, both gray tabbies, one a tom and one a she-kit.

Ashkit smiled and Cinderheart groggily began to name them with her mate. "How about the golden tabby as Boulderkit?"

Lionblaze nodded with a purr, "It's perfect. The gray tabby tom should be named Graykit, kind of in honor of Graystripe?"

Cinderheart nodded and named, "And for his twin, Fallingkit?"

Lionblaze nodded and he looked upon the last kit. "What about Maplekit?"

Cinderheart let out an exhausted purr, "They're perfect, just perfect." Cinderheart licked her kits on the tops of their heads and when Lionblaze reached his head forward, he was stopped by Jayfeather.

The medicine cat warned gently, "Don't touch them yet, Lionblaze; they're still getting used to their mother."

Lionblaze nodded and simply looked down at his kits. He jumped with surprise and whispered, "Look!"

Ashkit looked down to see that Maplekit's eyes were open. One eye was amber and the other was blue. "Wow..." Ashkit whispered, though Cinderheart appeared worried.

The new mother mewed fearfully, "Is she alright? They don't usually open their eyes so early!"

Jayfeather flicked his tail dismissively and waved a paw in front of Maplekit's eyes. The reddish-ginger she-kit watched his paw and let out a playful squeak, reaching out to paw at it. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes and asked, "Lionblaze, did her eyes follow it?"

Lionblaze mewed yes, and Jayfeather appeared satisfied. The medicine cat meowed, "Good. She's fine, don't worry. There's nothing wrong with her eyes, they were just opened early."

Cinderheart nodded, looking reassured now. Ashkit let out a purr, "They're all beautiful, Lionblaze, Cinderheart!" He closed his eyes happily and then opened them wide when he felt a paw on his nose. He noticed that Maplekit was staring at him and touching his nose with her paw.

Ashkit closed his eyes again and purred happily; his new denmate was wonderful!

A cold, hard nose prodded Ashkit on the side and he turned to see Sweetkit, a mischievous look on her face. "You like her," Sweetkit purred. Her tail was waving with excitement.

Ashkit wrinkled his nose and shoved Sweetkit away. "No I don't! That's disgusting!"

Sweetkit padded away, deeper into the nursery, mewing over her shoulder, "Don't hide it, Ashkit!"

Ashkit stared after her sourly and turned back to look at Maplekit, Graykit, Fallingkit, and Boulderkit. All four were now suckling at their mother's belly, kneading her with their tiny paws. Ashkit looked up at his mother, Cherryleaf, and exhaustion swept over him. He clambered over to the ginger she-cat and curled up next to her.

Ashkit enjoyed the warmth of his mother's gentle, curved, warm belly. Sweetkit clambered into the nest with him and both of them fell asleep quite quickly, as it had been an exciting day. Ashkit could hear the gentle whispers of his new denmates' breaths and was happy; who would have thought he could save Maplekit?

**Me: To the reviews! **

**TwistedBandit: Thank you so much! I don't know where I got the idea, I just thought of how Cinderheart had been reincarnated and that Ashfur deserved a second chance since his only fault was to love too much! I hope your story gets lots of reviews!**

**dogirl: Thank you very much for your support! **

**Raindrop Splash: It is quite ironic isn't it? He talked bad about Ashfur which means really he talked bad about himself!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

**I almost said Erin Hunger! Am I that hungry? XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ashkit awoke the next morning. He stretched, and for a moment, was shocked at the sight of the four new kits. Ashkit twitched his whiskers, wondering what he should do today. He rose to his paws and trotted out of the nursery.

"Thornclaw! Please take Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Foxleap out for a WindClan border patrol!" Squirrelflight was ordering. "Berrynose, lead Molecloud, Brackenfur, and Toadstep for ShadowClan border patrol! Rosepetal, take Birchfall, Mousewhisker, and Lionblaze for hunting patrol! Icecloud, please lead Dustpelt, Snowdrop, and Hazeltail for hunting patrol! Dawn patrol is Seedfall, leading, Lilyspot, Dewshadow, and Blossomfall! Moonhigh patrol is Ivypool, leading, with Bumblestripe, Amberwhisp, and Leafpool. Everyone got it?"

The cats gathered around her dipped their heads. Immediately, Seedfall took Lilyspot, Dewshadow, and Blossomfall out of camp and into the forest. Ashkit looked at the warriors who were to head out into patrol. Envy flooded him, as he remembered when Snowdrop, Amberwhisp, and Dewshadow had gained their names. The speckled kit had envied them then, as well, as he couldn't wait to become a warrior. Ashkit stood and padded into the elders' den, where Purdy lay.

"Purdy," asked Ashkit, "could you tell me something about the warrior code?"

Purdy nodded and responded, "Sure, Ashkit. I can tell you something about the warrior code; I'll tell you the first law: Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as you may meet them in battle. I will tell you the story..."

* * *

"Race you to the hawthorn bush!"

"Not fair, Ryewhisker, you know you'll win!" protested Cloudberry.

Ryewhisker turned to look at the dark gray she-cat. Cloudberry was slender for a RiverClan cat, but her fur was thick and sleek.

"I'll give you a head start," he offered. Cloudberry tipped her head on one side, her blue eyes sparkling. "Or... or I'll close my eyes, or run backward, or carry a stone in my mouth..."

"Bee-brain," she purred. She padded up to him and rubbed her head against his cheek. "I'll race you to the hawthorn if you race me across the river."

Ryewhisker backed away, shaking his head. "No way! You can't tell me it's natural to get your fur wet! I tried it once, don't you remember?"

"You fell off a stepping-stone! Hardly a proper way to start swimming!"

Ryewhisker reached out with his tail to touch Cloudberry's flank. "Do you think our kits will be able to run fast and swim?" he meowed softly.

Cloudberry stared at him in astonishment. "How did you know? I... I was going to tell you, I promise, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel. I thought you might want WindClan kits..."

Ryewhisker let out a frustrated _mrrow. _"They will be WindClan kits! And RiverClan kits! They will be ours, and that's all that matters! Do your Clanmates know?"

The she-cat began to roll some small stones restlessly beneath her paw. "Not yet. I wanted to tell you first."

"You're worried what your father will say, aren't you?" Ryewhisker guessed.

Cloudberry looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "Emberstar is a good leader. You can't blame him for wanting more RiverClan kits. We need more warriors after that bout of greencough in leaf-bare."

"But they _will _be RiverClan kits!" Ryewhisker reminded her. He flicked his tail impatiently. "I'll let you teach them to swim as soon as they open their eyes!"

"Then you'll let me raise them in RiverClan?" Cloudberry queried.

Ryewhisker blinked. He hadn't thought that far ahead. "Well, yes," he meowed. "I'll come stay with you when they're born, of course. Your father has never minded me staying in your camp. And you can bring them to WindClan when they're old enough to walk that far."

Cloudberry nodded, but her eyes were still troubled. Ryewhisker pressed his muzzle against her ear. "It'll be fine," he promised. "Every cat knows that Emberstar's closest friend is Thistletail, in ThunderClan. If any cat understands that friendships don't stop at the border of a territory, it's Emberstar."

"But what about the stolen fish?" Cloudberry asked. Last moon, RiverClan had accused WindClan about stealing fish from the river and had sent a patrol to Duststar, WindClan's leader, to warn him to keep away. Duststar had insisted his Clan would never eat fish, but Ryewhisker knew the RiverClan cats were still suspicious.

"We didn't take those fish," he told Cloudberry. "Maybe these kits will bring our Clans together again."

Cloudberry relaxed against him and Ryewhisker closed his eyes, imagining tiny lives stirring within her, dark gray like their mother or brown tabby like him, swift-pawed and strong swimmers. These kits would bring peace between the two Clans, he was sure of it.

* * *

"So what happened?" Ashkit pressed the plump tabby tom.

Purdy flicked his tail and continued, "WindClan attacked RiverClan because RiverClan had accused them again of stealing fish. In the battle, Ryewhisker protected Cloudberry from his own Clanmate, Hawkfur. He told Hawkfur that Cloudberry was going to birth his kits and Hawkfur was shocked. A RiverClan warrior leaped at him and crushed Ryewhisker under his weight, killing the WindClan warrior. Then, at the full moon, Duststar and Emberstar and the other leaders met at the full moon. They said that cats were no longer allowed to have mates in other Clans, and that loyalties must be devoted to your Clan. Then, the cats decided that they would meet under the full moon in peace from then on."

Ashkit's eyes were wide by the end of the story and he whispered, "Is that why Leafpool could no longer be a medicine cat? She broke the warrior code?"

"And the medicine cat code," Purdy meowed. "Medicine cats are not allowed to have mates."

Ashkit nodded slowly and mewed quietly, "Poor Leafpool..."

Purdy twitched his nose and pricked his ears as Bramblestar's voice cut into the elders' den, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Ashkit and Purdy poked their heads from the elders' den. Ashkit led Purdy outside and bounded to his father's side. Mousewhisker looked down at his son and let out a purr, "Hopefully this goes real well."

Ashkit tipped his head to one side, confused. What did Mousewhisker mean? Bramblestar yowled, "I have something to say to this Clan; one of my favorite things to do! Clawkit, Brindlekit, and Duskkit have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be appprenticed! Duskkit, from this moment forward you will be known as Duskpaw. Your mentor shall be Mousewhisker."

Mousewhisker's ears pricked in excitement, happy to have a new apprentice. Ashkit was bursting with pride for his father.

"Clawkit," Bramblestar continued, "you shall be known as Clawpaw. Your mentor shall be Lionblaze."

Clawpaw and Duskpaw exchanged a happy glance, but did not leave without their sister.

Bramblestar yowled, "Brindlekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Brindlepaw. I will be your mentor."

Clawpaw and Duskpaw looked a bit jealous of their sister, but still excited to be apprentices. Brindlepaw, Duskpaw, and Clawpaw darted forward to meet their new mentors and excitedly touched noses. Ashkit stared at Brindlepaw in envy, wishing that he, instead, had been given Bramblestar as a mentor. His pelt burned, but he carried on to congratulate his former denmates. Bramblestar mewed, "Come on, Brindlepaw, we can head off for a tour of the territory."

Brindlepaw nodded and bounced after her new mentor out of camp. Clawpaw and Duskpaw followed their littermate with their mentors following. Ashkit turned and trotted away to the nursery. When he entered, Graykit, Fallingkit, and Boulderkit were stumbling around, eyes wide. Graykit's eyes were blue like his mother's while Fallingkit had amber eyes. Boulderkit had blue eyes as well. Ashkit noticed that Maplekit sat, watching her littermates, though not joining them. Her two different-colored eyes were wide, and she was looking around, though she was not moving around with her littermates.

Ashkit joined her side and asked, "Why aren't you with them?"

Maplekit waved her tail and squeaked in reply, "I don't know why they're stumbling around like that!"

"What d'you mean?" Ashkit inquired, eyes sparking with confusion.

Maplekit hissed under her breath, "They look so clumsy! Why don't they just walk normally?!"

"You stumble," Ashkit informed her, though he was still bewildered.

Maplekit shook her head and stood. The reddish-ginger she-kit padded forward, walking steadily, as though she was a moon older. Ashkit stared at her, shocked, and wondered if this she-kit was truly blessed by StarClan. Ashkit could only wonder, and he twitched his nose. Glancing out at the setting sun, he mewed, "We should get to bed."

Maplekit nodded and followed him to the queens. The reddish-ginger she-kit curled up in the gentle curve of Cinderheart's belly. Ashkit curled up at Cherryleaf's side, happy with the comforting scent of his mother.

Ashkit, _Ashkit could make out the voice. He raised his head and noticed a blue-gray she-cat standing before him. Ashkit stood slowly and stared into her sky blue eyes. _

Yes? _he asked softly, almost inaudible, as he had noticed the stars in the she-cat's paws._

_The she-cat sat down and curled her tail over her paws. Gently, she murmured, _Ashkit, I am Bluestar, a former leader of ThunderClan. You have a great destiny, Ashkit, though with many treacheries. There will be loss, and misgivings, but you will learn many new things and you will be remembered. I have a prophecy for you, Ashkit.

A prophecy? _Ashkit gasped, awestruck by this star-laden cat. _

Yes, _Bluestar replied, flicking her tail and sending a shower of stars off of her tail-tip. _Ashkit, listen carefully to this prophecy. When the rabbit leaps, and lightning strikes, that's when they come. Their objective, no one knows, but that is just part of the fun. In the midst of all, loss may come, but when everything dies, renewal must carry on, and those hidden will be found.

_Ashkit stepped back, fear striking through him as he thought of all of this. Ashkit didn't know what to do; should he run, or just try to wake up? Bluestar's eyes glittered with fear and she flicked her tail. Instantly, everything faded, and Ashkit was no longer in StarClan, but in black nothingness._

**Me: Sorry, story isn't the greatest yet, but I'm working on it. Lots of things will happen in the future, just hang on. I don't think there's any possibility for spoof now, though, just seriousness. I'm going to change my summary now!**

**By the way, I was wondering if any of you reading this would like to join my Clan, StormClan, through this link:**

** forum/StormClan/130979/**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch****apter 5**

Ashkit awoke and shivered, eyes wide at the dream that had come to him that night. It had been two moons since Bluestar arrived to him in a dream and told him that prophecy, and just now he had dreamed of the Battle of the Stars, only that he was the ThunderClan leader, with Sweetkit as the RiverClan leader, Duskkit the ShadowClan leader, and Clawkit as the WindClan leader with Brindlekit as his deputy. The battle had been horrible, and "Sweetstar" had died before his eyes by a Dark Forest warrior slicing open her throat. Ashkit rose to his paws and padded into camp. Then the thought came to him: _Today I become an apprentice!_

Ashkit bounced to the rock pile before the Highledge and scrabbled at the rocks, trying to climb. Moments later, Bramblestar leaped onto Highledge and called the Clan together. Ashkit scrambled to join his sister and Cherryleaf at the entrance of the nursery. The speckled kit walked side by side with his sister, excitement overwhelming him.

Bramblestar called, "I gathered you all today for one of my favorite things to do as leader; the naming of new apprentices." As Ashkit and Sweetkit approached the front of the crowd and sat down before the rest of the cats, Bramblestar yowled, "StarClan, please look down upon these kits, and look upon them now as apprentices, ready to train for hunting and battle. Please guide their paws on their journey to becoming warriors! Ashkit, Sweetkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Sweetkit, from this moment forward, you will be known as Sweetpaw. Your mentor shall be Sorreltail."

Sweetpaw caught her breath and turned to look at the tortoiseshell and white she-cat who was to be her mentor. The white and ginger she-cat darted over to her mentor, leaving Ashkit behind to stand before the rest of ThunderClan.

"Ashkit," Bramblestar announced, "from this moment forward, you will be known as Ashpaw. Your mentor shall be Dustpelt."

Ashpaw turned to look at the golden brown tabby who was now his mentor. He raced up to Dustpelt, excited, and touched noses with the tabby tom. Sweetpaw did the same with Sorreltail, and both littermates exchanged a glance, full of beaming eyes.

However, before Dustpelt or Sorreltail could speak, Bramblestar was yowling, "Also, we are attacking WindClan very soon. They have accused us one too many times last Gathering for stealing their rabbits! We must act now!"

There were many meows of excitement as Bramblestar went on, "The first patrol will be led by me, with Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Brightheart, and Cloudtail. The second patrol will be led by Squirrelflight with Dovewing, Blossomfall, Foxleap, Icecloud, and Poppyfrost. The third and final will be led by Thornclaw with Berrynose, Seedfall, Lilyspot, Dewshadow, Snowdrop, Amberwhisp, Brindlepaw, Clawpaw, and Duskpaw." The ThunderClan leader leaped from Highledge and began to draw in the dirt. "Now, the first patrol will invade the WindClan cats from the front and middle, they will try to evade any moonlight patrols and find their way deeper into the territory. Then, once the first patrol grows tired, the second patrol will arrive on the opposite side, away from our territory. The second patrol will cut around, not to be noticed by any patrols, and they will come from an unexpected direction. Then will come the third patrol, and Thornclaw will lead them from the top of WindClan territory, on the opposing side of the lake. That is how it shall be carried out."

When Bramblestar was finished, every cat was quiet for a moment, though excitement shone on the older apprentices' faces. Ashpaw wished he could go with them, but he couldn't. Ashpaw turned toward his new den, a bit jealous of Clawpaw and the others, as not only were they going to the battle, but his moment had taken away the glory of his apprenticeship. The spotted gray tom smiled at Dustpelt, whose amber gaze suddenly changed with recognition.

"What is it, Dustpelt?" Ashpaw asked, tilting his head in confusion at his new mentor, who always stood so confident but now looked troubled.

Dustpelt shook his head, indignant to speak what was on his mind. "It is nothing, Ashpaw, do not fret. I must go now, though. Stay in the camp." Ashpaw watched his mentor go and let out a soft sigh, dark blue eyes sad that he was going to have to wait to see the territory. The spotted gray apprentice made his way into the apprentices' den and looked at the nests of Clawpaw, Brindlepaw, and Duskpaw.

Ashpaw gripped his claws into the ground, angry now. _They always get to do everything! Bramblestar has never actually liked me! _The apprentice prevented himself from hissing at Sweetpaw when the white and ginger she-cat entered the den.

"Hi, Ashpaw," Sweetpaw chided, long tail twitching back and forth as she looked over her shoulder. "Sorreltail's going to help me collect some moss for our nests since the other apprentices have to go to the battle. Want to come?"

"Sure!" Ashpaw replied, glad to have a distraction from his anger. The speckled apprentice followed his sister to Sorreltail, who stood at the entrance to wait for them. Sweetpaw smiled at Ashpaw as Sorreltail led them out.

"Isn't this great? We're apprentices now!" Sweetpaw purred and then both gasped simultaneously in surprise as their gazes filled with the sights of the forests.

"Wow..." Ashpaw whispered as they walked, but they did not go far as he wished.

"Alright, you two," Sorreltail meowed, sitting beside a moss-covered tree, "I'm going to show you how to collect moss."

Ashpaw pricked his ears, but his thoughts were distracted from Sorreltail as he thought he heard the yowls of cats. "Do you hear that?" he whispered to Sweetpaw.

"No," Sweetpaw replied, looking slightly irritated that her brother was so distracted. Ashpaw frowned and then tuned in to Sorreltail again.

The tortoiseshell was meowing, "... so you have to extend your claws as far as you can..." Sorreltail extended her claws and the yowls of cats came back into Ashpaw's mind. A bright light filled his vision, and his fur rose slowly. He forced it flat, able to see Sorreltail's worried expression vaguely.

"Ashpaw, are you alright?" a worried voice came to the apprentice and he looked up to see that Cherryleaf had joined her kits. The ginger she-cat's amber gaze was concerned.

"I'm fine," Ashpaw replied, proud he was able to keep his voice so calm when he could so vividly feel the heat of flames that flickered around him. He blinked a few times, dismissing the visions, and they were gone. "I just got too caught up in thoughts."

"Alright," Cherryleaf murmured and rasped her tongue over his ear, "but if you start to feel sick come straight back to camp."

Ashpaw blinked in response. "I will," he promised her. Cherryleaf nodded and headed back to camp, not wanting to maul over what was up with her son. Ashpaw watched her go and then looked at Sorreltail to listen again, focusing.

Sorreltail paused before continuing, "You have to scrape at the moss like this..." she scraped at the moss with long claws, making it peel slowly. Ashpaw and Sweetpaw nodded to show they heard. "Try it yourselves," the tortoiseshell sat back after she had said this, observing them as they padded over to the trunk of the tree.

Ashpaw unsheathed his claws and noticed how good it felt to have them like this. He raised his paws and touched them to the bark, extending his claws as far as he could, trying to peel at the moss. It was as though some memory had sprung up, as the moss began peeling as his claws had fallen into place with ease. Sweetpaw stared at him in shock, surprised that he had so easily managed to peel the moss away.

"Good job," Sorreltail meowed, looking proud that she had taught him so well. "You can take that back to the apprentices' den and set up your nest."

Ashpaw gave a small nod and Sorreltail showed him how to carry it. The two apprentices blinked and then Sweetpaw returned to her work and Ashpaw picked up half the moss in his jaws. He then balled up the rest of the moss and tucked it under his chin, trying not to gag at how much moss was in his mouth. The small cat headed back to camp and into the apprentices' den, flattening the moss and preparing it for sleep, though even as he laid down and closed his eyes, he could not manage it. Ashpaw laid there, trying to find peace, but nothing was happening. Ashpaw closed his eyes and finally found sleep.

_Flames flickered around him, and he felt the heat. Hatred boiled deep down into his heart and he dug his claws into the ground. A snarl escaped from his lips, "My quarrel is with you, Squirrelflight!"_

Ashpaw jerked awake. Another vision? The apprentice shook his head and padded from his nest, and, noticing the stars that twinkled in the sky above his head, he murmured, "StarClan... What are these visions you keep sending me?"

One of the stars twinkled above more brightly than the rest. "We are here for you," the voice of a she-cat whispered in his ear and he twitched it in recogntion.

"Why do you keep showing me them?" he asked, turning around to see a blue-gray cat, whose sky blue eyes shone brightly with starlight. "Who are you?" he added.

"I am Bluestar, a former leader of ThunderClan," she told him softly. "These visions you will soon to find out are more than just visions, more than just dreams..."

Ashpaw blinked and when he did she disappeared. "Bluestar?" he tilted his head as he spoke. He sighed, "I wish you would come back..."

"Who would come back?" asked Dovewing as she approached.

"Nothing," Ashpaw replied, a bit annoyed. Maplekit poked her head from the nursery and Dovewing smirked mischievously.

"You were looking for Maplekit, weren't you?" Dovewing purred, amused.

"N-" Ashpaw began, but was cut off.

"Young love," Dovewing sighed. Ashpaw lashed his tail, annoyed by this aggravating she-cat who was so nosy as to butt in on his thoughts.

"I'm going to bed," Ashpaw told her and stomped to his nest, laying down again. The speckled cat laid down with his back to the rest of the camp and closed his eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
